


Transitional period

by TransBoyWonder



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidents, BDSM, Cum Play, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, Friends With Benefits, Love, Multi, Oral Sex, Period Sex, Piss Play, Plugs, Polyamory, Smut, Sounding, Threesome - F/F/M, Transgender, Triad - Freeform, Triad relationship, True love polyamory, cum plug, mentions of accidental pregnancy, no surgery, penis play, strap on, this is real sex guys..sometimes it gets messy, water sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBoyWonder/pseuds/TransBoyWonder
Summary: Robin Hood is FTM and Emma is MTF, Regina loves them both. Will they be able to all share?





	1. An idea

“Regina?” Emma opened the door of her parents apartment, Regina had texted her saying it was urgent. It was 2 am, what could be so urgent.

“How’s Henry?”

“He’s fine, he’s asleep.” Regina nodded, Emma looked at how long her hair had gotten.

“I’d invite you in but..”

“No, no, I don’t wanna wake anyone up. I came here to ask you something.” Emma nodded and folded her arms across her chest. It was winter in Maine, and she was freezing her ass off.

“Regina, you’re freaking me out a lil, what’s going on?”

“Robin..he..” Regina looked down at her black gloves playing with the fingertips of them.

Emma tilted her head.

“Are you and he having problems?” Regina shook her head.

“Emma I know you told me never to tell anyone but I did.” Swan stiffened and closed the door behind her. To keep a level of privacy, whatever left of it she had.

“He wants to….I need you to. We can’t-” The blonde put her hand on the queen's arm to help cox it out of her. 

“Spit it out Gina.”

“He won’t have sex with me..he’s ashamed of his body.” Emma scuffed at this, he was sexy as fuck what did he need to be worried about.

 

“Why?”

“Because he’s...also…” Emma’s eyes went wide.

“He’s t-”

“Yess shush. God Miss Swan, I need you to have sex with us.” Emma opened her mouth wide.

“I’m sorry? You need me to what?”

“He didn’t get the thing so he doesn’t wanna have sex with me. But I don’t need him to have anything else other than what he has. So you need to come have sex with us-”

“So what you can have a dick?” Emma dropped the arm that had been on Regina’s. This was not the moment to touch her, no matter how much she wanted to.

“NO!” They both jumped and looked at the closed door for a moment hoping no one had heard.

“I need to show him that just because he is transgender that we can still have sex.” Emma rolled her eyes.

“Wow, Regina you’re really the salt of the earth there. You want me to have a threesome with you and forest man to show him that he doesn’t need a penis to get you off.” The evil queen looked down shyly and then back up.

“Yes.” Regina said as if it was a question.

“Oh, forget I asked.” The brunette started to walk off, the wood floor thudding beneath her heels.

 

“wHAT time?” Emma’s voice cracked.

“7, we will have dinner beforehand. Plus, Ronald will be with Zelena.” Emma rolled her eyes and nodded.

“Oh and Emma, wear a dress please. Not that ugly leather jacket or one of those atrocious. hats.” With that the queen poofed herself out of the vicinity.

“Anything for you, your highness.” Emma said sarcastically and opened the door back to her parents apartment.

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Any thoughts? It was a real quick idea, I might re-write some of it. I have the flu and my boyfriend didn't edit. So it may all sound like shit.


	2. The first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING SEXY TIMES  
> Honestly if I get any shit in the comments about what happened at the end...stuff happens when you have sex. Just be nice.
> 
> DONT LIKE DONT READ

Emma arrived with a NEW dress, just to spite Regina. Her member was snug in her boxer briefs, Emma didn’t like the feel of lace on her diclit. Not to mention her cloth boy shorts were in the wash, so briefs it was. Getting out of her bug she grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels that had a small bow around it. Sneezy thought it would be funny, ha...fucking..ha. Evidently the world thought that Emma Swan needed to get laid. 

Stepping onto the queen’s abode she was about to knock at the door when the white wood was flung open.

“Hey.”

“You’re late.” Regina closed the door behind her and stepped outside. 

“Can I come in or are you going to serve dinner on the lawn?” Regina and Emma had been friends since Zelena had gotten into town with Robin’s baby. 

“Robin doesn’t know…”

“Doesn’t know that dinner is at 7?” Emma gritted through her teeth knowing exactly what was not said. 

“It’s not like he would have agreed to it if he knew!”

“I’m out.” Emma turned around and started to walk off of the property. Regina ran in her heels after the blonde.

“You said you would help!” The mayor called as Emma got to her bug.

“Yeah, but I’m not gonna force myself onto him!” She unlocked the car door about to climb inside.

“You won’t have to he already-” Regina bit her lip. Emma stopped, no….

“He already what Gina?”

“‘We already talked about…..wantingyoutogether…”

“What was that?” Emma set the bottle on the roof of her car and leaned in to hear this insane woman go on. 

“We both talked about who we would want to sleep with and we agreed.” This warmed a part of Emma she hadn’t felt for a while.

“So then, you didn’t mention you were bringing me to help your relationship?”

“No. I just mentioned that I had a surprise ….surprise.” Emma growled, but grabbed the bottle starting to walk back up the yard. Welcoming herself into the house.

Robin was standing in the study with a glass in his hand. His head was tilted trying to read the spines of the books. 

“Hey Regina, I don’t think I’ve read this- Oh hi Emma” 

Robin had on a green long sleeve thermal with two buttons on the front. His jeans were well worn and he had a few bracelets on his wrist that his son had obviously made for him. Standing there the recognition hit him.

“How did she talk you into this?”

“Told me you were trans and needed an ego boost.”

“Shit! REGINA!” The brunette was behind her and the sound of heels stopping gave away the guilt the woman felt]].

“MISS SWAN!”

“What he deserves to know!”

“I do deserve to know, Regina-”

“I knew if i said that you would never agree, and bottom line we all want this so it shouldn't really be a problem.”

Silence filled the room for a minute before Swan piped up with her signature candor.

“She’s kind of adorable when she’s guilty isn't she?”

“You should see her when she’s angry.”

“Oh I have, a lot. Always what that could turn into after..”

“Will you two shut up before I get angry to the point that it isn't cute?” The night was not going even remotely to how Regina had planned.

 

“Regina you should have asked.” Robin murmured, and Emma looked at her shoes as if they were important.

“Robin we haven't had sex in so long.” Regina went to stand next to Emma. The two not looking or touching each other.

“That isn't about you.”

“I don't know what else to do. I miss you.” Robin’s heart melted at this. The woman had gone through so much. So much heart ache, the fact that she had tried to ‘spice up their sex life’ was so touching. However this wasn’t something the blonde could fix. He knew she was transgender, it didn’t freak him out of course. 

“Emma, I should warn you before...I'm not-”

“She told me. You have nothing to be worried about.”

“Go ahead and ask.” He felt discussed and spat it out. Every sexual partner had eventually asked him, even Regina. She had asked nicer but everyone wanted to know.

Emma just looked confused.

“If I got the surgery?” Emma didn’t know which surgery was ‘the’ surgery. There were many different kinds of operations that were possible. She herself had breast implants, however no hormones. Her jawbone was a line and all of her hair was layered. It was a lot of work, people didn’t ask questions in Storyebrook and she didn’t mind that. 

 

“I don’t really care, either way.” Emma raised her hands and went to go sit on the sofa. To her stomachs dismay, obviously they would not be having dinner at 7. 

Robin had heard it before, it was all talk. Looking down at the floor trying to pretend that instead of Regina’s house he was in the woods where it didn’t matter.

“Dude. Chill, it’s just parts. I mean yeah it sucks and all but if it wasn’t for my dick I wouldn’t have Henry. I’m guessing you wouldn’t have had Ronald. So maybe instead of turning away from her girl you could try to talk to her about it. While you two do that I’m gonna go into the kitchen and make a sandwich.”

“You will not. We are going to eat dinner!” The Mayor couldn’t believe her eyes. Not only had she told Robin to chill, but she had the audacity to want to food at a time like this.

“When?” Emma scoffed under her breathe

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later they were onto the main course after having appetizer of a apple soup. When Emma asked “what the fuck is Apple soup” Regina had lost it and slapped her with a napkin. Since then Robin sat in between the two, obviously trying to defuse the tension. 

“So Emma, how’s the sheriff's office treating you?” Robin tried to make small talk. But the two women looked at him as if he had two heads. 

“Just trying to have some small talk.”

There were a few more minutes of awkward dinner until Emma coughed and took her napkin wiping off her mouth. She looked from Regina to Robin, took a silent deep breath and then took off her dress. Letting it sit on the floor. She was not taking hormones, so her erection was painfully straining against her panties. The panties she had picked out to match her bra. Yeah, she knew how hot the sight in front of them was.

Regina jaw dropped and Robins grasp slipped of his water glass sending it clattering to the floor. 

“I’m ready for the next part of the dinner. If you are willing to meet me upstairs.” With that Emma walked up the stairs and the sound of a bedroom door closing behind her was the only thing that brought Regina and Robin out of their trance.

Robin cleared his throat and stood, bringing his body around to his ‘soulmate.’ He put a hairy hand out to meet her.  
“Would you like to go upstairs?”

“Really?” There was a small smile spreading across the queen’s lips.

“Seems like a waste. You know how much I like lingerie.” With a wink he wiggled his fingers to extend the offer. She took the warm calloused hand and the two, hand in hand walked up stairs to Regina’s room. 

Emma was sitting on the bed.

“Oh, thank god” She whispered under her breathe, for a second she thought maybe a trek back downstairs to get her dress was needed.

Robin pulled his thermal off, his pink scars under muscular chest was obvious. Regina ran her fingers across his pecks and began to kiss his collarbone. He shivered at the feeling of her hot mouth. The sensation of lipstick, warm and sticky was enough to make him moan out. 

Emma walked behind him and ran her fingers up his hips. The feeling of fingertips kissing skin with just the warmth that her hand could give. Robin took one hand and grabbed Emma’s. He didn’t know why, but the intimacy of the touch made him need the comfort. She gave it freely and kissed the back of his shoulder blades.

Regina caught the interaction, she expected jealousy, but instead she felt as though she was getting to see a secret moment of clarity between two lovers. The whole room was warm and the feelings they were all ignoring, it was just sex, after all. 

Robin went to the bed breaking the contact, taking out his phone to put on some music. Regina caught Emma’s now free hand pulling her into a gentle kiss. It was as if she was asking permission. There was a sudden lightness that grew around the room. Regina recognized it immediately, and so did Robin. However, Emma was so amazed at the feeling of the Queen’s lips she moaned, opening her mouth. The kisses began to become heated and possessive. Robin put on slow tempo music that Emma couldn’t quite place. 

Regina pushed the blonde onto the bed falling as she giggled like a schoolgirl. Robin grabbed a fistful of her hair Kissinger her. Once again the room was flooded with light. Robin broke the kiss and the couple looked at each other. 

“You guys okay?”

“Fine.” Regina said and straddled Emma. She could feel her dick getting warm from the friction against lace.

“Wait Emma, you?”

“Is that okay..?” Emma for a moment felt like a teenager again, stealing makeup and with her fake ID getting felt up. The same question in the same pitch, ‘Do you have a penis?’

Robin smiled and nodded. He leant down and freed her cock, letting his lips wrap around her length. Regina had never seen anything so hot, the sight of the two of them. 

She bowed her head and between the two of them they sucked her balls and shaft. Letting their tongues touch around the veins of her cock. 

 

“Fuckkkk” She squirmed. Regina cackled a laugh, this was not her first time but it almost felt like a different type of sex entirely.

“You guys should probably stop or I’m gonna have to cuuuuummm” Her toes curled but she held on. 

Pre- cum dripped out again and Regina slipped her finger over it and sucked the digit. Robin kissed Regina and slipped his tongue inside. Emma sat up on her elbows amazed at the show she was getting. The brunette went over to her bedside table and pulled out a box. Robin didn’t need to look to know what she was going for. He took two fingers and sucked them in his mouth before trying to stretch Emma’s asshole. She bucked and threw her head back. Grabbing the mattress she heard a few noises and then opened her eyes to see Regina naked, with her pussy above her face. Emma was surprised that it was not shaven. Before she could think there was a long cold member being slipped inside of her. 

Opening her mouth to cry out Regina sat down and the blonde was overcome with the smell so she began to suck and lick. Regina bucked on the sheriff's face and soaked her nose and mouth. That's when Emma added a finger in her anus and that's when she lost it.

“WAIT DON’-” Before she could stop herself the queen squirted and then peed on Emma. Emma stopped and stared at her.

“I’m sorry, are you ok?” They all stopped and waited for Regina’s response

 

________________________

First time in threesome is always a little surprising. Has this happened to anyone else?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for how short it was, I was a little blocked on the story.

Hope you guys have a good weekend, I'm gonna write a lot I think.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The queen jumped off Emma, horrified. Her olive tan legs trembled as she tried to bring a shred of her dignity back. 

Robin stood stunned and a little turned on to be honest. He knew that Regina wanted to run. So he put himself between the queen and the door, she wouldn’t run from them.

“Regina, don't freak out. It's ok it happens.” Swan tried getting up, to walk over to the shaking woman. The brunette snatched the blanket on the floor, attempting to hide her body from her two lovers. 

“No.” The mayor said outloud to the universe.

“Sweetheart, it's ok.” Robin made eye contact with the sheriff as if to make a game plan. Neither were sure if it was smart to attempt to walk over to the injured queen. Emma raised quaking arms to Regina as if she was a hurt animal that would run. 

“No. No. No.” Came the queens mantra.

Love is weakness, Regina you idiot you let go completely and now they'll leave just like everyone always does.

“Regina, my love you are alright. There is nothing wrong, let’s talk about this.” Robin started as Emma grabbed another blanket from the bed slowly. Regina made a quick look towards the door. 

As she took a long stride towards the door, Emma wrapped the blanket around the queen and rolled her onto the floor. 

Robin watched for a moment as the two wrestled on the floor. He tried not to find it as funny as it truly looked. 

“REGINA STOP” Emma was on top trying to get a firm straddle on the slender womans hips. As Regina attempted to buck her off. The whole thing looked like it needed to be filmed for the internet, or at the very least the towns enjoyment.

“MISS SWAN GET OFF OF ME THIS MOMENT” Regina took to pushing at Emma's throat which made Emma whip her head to each side to try to breath. 

“REGINA YOUR PUSSY WAS JUST IN MY MOUTH! CALL ME EMMA FOR FUCK SAKE!” Emma tried, as she was able to pin the older woman's arms above her head.

“WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!” Regina said still bucking and attempting to scratch her. 

“IT WAS FUCKING HOT REGINA.” This made the woman stop. 

“What?” This was Robin’s turn to step in.

“My love, it was very sexy. Neither of us are turned off at all.” This was the second which Regina realized that Emma was hard ontop of her. 

“But…” Robin helped Emma to her feet and then Regina.

“Well...this feels like something the two of you should get into. I had a really great time. I’ll see you tomorrow when we switch off with Henry?”

Emma grabbed her underwear off the floor and started for the door.

“Wait, Emma you don’t need to-” Robin started, he honestly didn’t want her to go. Emma stopped and reached out for the doorknob. 

“Emma, please.” She couldn’t say no to Regina. She had a feeling it would be increasingly hard to say no to Robin too. He had this look on his face. Like all he wanted to do was help. As though he spent his life trying to build people up. It made Emma want to ask him questions. 

“I’m sorry guys I just really need to get some paperwork done in the morning.” Emma tried again.

“That's alright sheriff” Emma held her breath for the rejection she had asked for. “So do I.” Regina grabbed her phone to set an alarm. 

Emma then proceeded to crawl into the bed.

Robin cleaned himself up in the bathroom and Regina went into her closet to put on her silk pajamas. Or so Emma thought, Robin got out of the bathroom and Emma took in once again his beautifully toned body. He had scars across his chest from surgery. A few tattoos that were aged around his arms. He looked a little weathered with scars from various sword fights. When he noticed her staring he let out a smile and a little nervous laugh.

“Hey…”

“You are pretty cute you know that.” Robin blushed, but coughed it off and cleared his throat.

“You...You’re…” He just looked at her for a moment seeming to be enchanted by some spell.

“Do I have something in my teeth?”

“What? Oh, no! You’re beautiful, completely beautiful.” Realizing that he had been staring he pointed to the bed.

“Do you wanna be the monkey in the middle?”

“How does a man from the enchanted forest know ‘monkey in the middle’?” Robin slid into the bed and turned off the bedside lamp. 

“You’d be surprised how much I know. I’m not just a boy from the woods. I have a brain ya know.”

“My apologies your Hoodness” The two giggled at the bad joke. More from the closeness and heat of their bodies and less at the play on words.

Regina came out in a lingerie nightie, it was black lace with a almost corset appearance.

“Just slip into something comfortable?” Robin jokes at his girlfriend, who obviously put on a little show. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” She said turning off the overhead light and climbing into the bed beside Emma.

“Hahaha...I’m the monkey in the middle.” Emma tried to laugh off how nervous she was. Regina rolled her eyes and turned off the lamp.


End file.
